Six S Team
by Nifty Productions
Summary: You know the S Team of Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. But what if all the male hedgehogs that start with the letter S joined! And yes, they do exist, none are OCs except Comic Canon ones, like Scourge. Read this comic to find out these hedgehogs! Actually, you know what? I'll just tell you! Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Scourge, Super, and Shard! Remember to leave a review and have fun too!


A_ single flicker of light._

_Darkness._

_The light soon engulfed it._

_Then there was color._

_Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, and Grey._

_These lights flew into different directions._

_Where they land in this maze of illusions will determine the outcome of their adventure._

_Time can only tell._

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes. He woke up with a splitting headache. Where was he? It was dark where he was but he adjusted to the light ever so slowly. Then he saw someone next to him. He blood ran cold when he recognized them. It was _Super_.

Usually when they were seperate Super would destroy everything in his path like crazy. But as Sonic observed him from afar, he didn't seem like the kind of person to do that. Super just looked scared and freaked out. Heck, even his eyes weren't those nightmarish vortexes. Super seemed _relatively_ harmless.

Well there's no point in standing around all day, waiting for something to happen. So Sonic walked over. Super's ears twitched and he swiveled around in a panic, his eyes rippling.

"D-Don't hurt me! I-I don't want to fight you!"

"Super! It's me! Sonic!"

Super looked closely at Sonic. His eyes stopped rippling and he started to calm down. Then he started looking for something.

"Hey Super, what are you looking for?"

"I met this nice guy named Shard! Have you seen him? I think we got seperated as we looked for an exit."

Before Sonic could even think a voice was heard in the distance.

"Super! Over here!"

"Shard!"

Super merrily flew over. They were too far away to be heard, but Sonic could tell that in whatever time that he was unconscious the two had already became close acquaintances. Sonic decided to come over.

"Hey guys! I overheard you were looking for an exit?"

"Yeah! We need to find one!"

"It's really dark in here, and who knows who else is trapped with us."

Shard had a good point. They might not be the only ones here. Suddenly, a huge light gave way. A big opening was made.

"Hey look an exit!"

Shard and Super didn't even have time to react as Sonic rushed through the light. Shard and Super had no choice but to soon follow after him.

The light was blinding. At first, Sonic couldn't see anything. Then he could see the city. It was covered in flames. The city burned and smoke blocked out the sky. Sonic had long stopped running at the sight of it. Shard and Super stopped beside him. Shard too was speechless, yet Super seemed only confused and unconcerned.

"What's the matter Sonic?"

Sonic didn't know how to react to that question. Can't he see the fire?! The place is in smoke! Shard however spoke.

"Super, the place is a blaze! What do you mean 'what's the matter'?"

"I don't smell any fire. Are your sensors ok? The place seems fine to me."

Sonic and Shard just stared at him. _They _could see it, let alone smell it! So why can't Super? Sonic spoke slowly to Super.

"Super...what do you see?"

"A dark room with four different paths, made up with old stone walls. A labyrinth maybe? I can smell water. It smells clean so we're probably somewhere more cave like than in a city."

Sonic and Shard were speechless. Why did they see a city and Super saw a labyrinth? Suddenly, the city flickered and they too could see the labyrinth. Shard made a face.

"Something really weird is going on."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I don't know what either of you mean. You guys are the weird ones."

Super walked in a direction. Shard attempted to stop him.

"Super! Where are you going!?"

"You guys are hallucinating and I haven't found a chaos emerald to heal myself up yet, let alone straighten you two out. I'll come back to you when I find one."

Super had already walked off. Sonic and Shard just had fo stick with each other for now.

* * *

Super continued on his path.

_Weirdos. Does this even look like a city!? I should know, I burned thousands myself. Not that I'm proud of it or anything..._

Super flicked his ear. He suddenly heared a sound. He shifted quickly, preparing himself for any threats.

_"W-whose there? Show yourself!"_

Light grey and green ears popped out from behind. Silver and Scourge peeked out.

_"_Target face?"

"Sonic, why are you in super form?"

Super looked at Silver blankly.

"I'm not Sonic, I'm a seperate person."

Silver looked back at Super. He was having a hard time comprehending this. Scourge seemed unbothered by this though.

"What happened to your eyes? Can't call you Target Face if you don't got a target for a face."

"My eyes are normal when I'm relatively calm or stable. It's when I freak out or get too upset then that's when I loose my mind. That's usually when my eyes spiral"

Silver just seemed so lost in the conversation.

"You guys friends or something?"

"Heck no, why would I be friends with this psycho?!"

"More frenemies if you ask me."

Scourge glared at Super, but Super only calmly stared back. He was apathetic towards Scourge's distrust and fear disguised in anger towards him.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!"

"If you two won't stop fighting then I'LL tell the story!"

Everyone then stared at Silver. Silver held back a shiver as he glanced at Super's cold and emotionless crimson eyes. He cleared his throat before he began.

"So I woke up in a really dark room. There wasn't really any light so I was walking around in circles maybe for about an hour before I saw an exit. When I went through, I saw this maze that we're in now. As I kept walking I saw Scourge. We...didn't start off on the right foot but at least there's safety in numbers. When we came across Shadow, he refused to come with us however."

Super just nodded in understanding.

"Basically the same with me, except I went with Shard and Sonic, but they were acting weird and my energy is low so I left to find a chaos emerald."

Scourge reached for something in his quills and pulled out a green chaos emerald.

"Here, use this. Can't use chaos control in here for some dumb reason so it's no use of mine."

Super held it. The green emerald quickly lost all it's color.

"This is a poorly made fake. It's not enough. But I guess for now, it'll have to do."

Scourge and Silver looked suprised.

"What's a fake emerald doing down here besides tricking me!?"

"I wouldn't know, but we won't get anywhere just standing here."

"I don't wanna walk anymore, I just want to sleep at my house in my nice blanket!"

Silver whined childishly. There was no telling if it was night or not down here, but now that it was mentioned they too felt drowsy. Maybe it was night. Super looked at Silver softly.

"Alright, we'll rest for now, but we'll continue after."

"Since when were you the one in charge!?"

Scourge challenged. He wasn't taking orders from anyone. He should be the leader.

"I'm not staying with you so don't get hostile. I still need to find a constant supply of chaos energy."

"Grr...fine!"

Silver had already fallen asleep on the floor. Super curled around Silver, providing both body heat for him and a cozy pillow for himself. Scourge stubbornly slept in a corner away from them.

* * *

Sonic and Shard continued to look for a way out. It was really difficult and they felt a little strange that Super was no longer there with them. It was...quieter without him. Shard and Sonic didn't really start much conversation between each other so it was mostly silent. Then they heard footsteps. Sonic and Shard shouted in hope at the same time.

"Super!?"

But they were both mistaken. It was really Shadow.

"I think you've got the wrong person. What do you want faker?"

Shadow was now looking at Sonic. Shard got the feeling that he was the third wheel in this conversation.

"Just to find a way out. You wanna tag along?"

"Hmph. I can do it myself. I don't need your help."

Shard the budded in.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stick in a group. We don't know how or why we ended up here and we might be in trouble as we move along. Safety in numbers."

Shadow was about to say something before Shard added something again.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself, I'm just saying it might be better to stick around since we don't know what we're up against."

Shadow paused for a moment. Then he finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if faker annoys me too much then I'm out of here."

Sonic smirked.

"Well why don't you use chaos control and get us all out of here?"

"You idiot, I need a chaos emerald to do that. There are only weakened fake ones that hardly have enough energy to get very far."

Shard budded in again.

"All the more reason to stick together and find an exit. Someone obviously put us here on purpose and we all need to find the culprit even if it means doing things you normally would try to avoid."

"Pfft, he's looking at you Shadow."

Shard just made a face to Sonic, who ignored it.

"Anyway, where should we go?"

* * *

Super, Silver, and Scourge slowly began to wake up. Silver woke up the most startled.

"EEEEP!"

Super's head shot up and his ears perked up straight.

"Super!? Where you sleeping on me!?"

"Yeah..? What's wrong with that?"

Silver just looked at him like 'Super, what the actual chaos'. Scourge however explained a bit.

"Target Face may be an empath, but he's terrible at understanding social cues. In other words, he doesn't know what normal people behavior is."

Silver sat up as Super got of him, looking a little confused.

"That explains a lot..."

"What are you guys talking about? Are there rules to acting a certain way?"

Silver and Scourge only stared at Super. Super, feeling a bit nervous, decided to change the subject.

"Umm...do you guys want to start looking for an exit now that we're awake?"

Silver sighed.

"Well, the faster we find an exit the better so we might as well."

Super smiled gleefully and Scourge rolled his eyes. He was so used to seeing Super angry and trying to destroy things that when he saw him act like a little kid it made him uncomfortable.

As they continued to walk they neared an exit. But Super stopped walking. He stared at the ground.

"What'cha looking at Target Face?"

"This is a trap."

Silver and Scourge looked at him nervously. Silver's voice shook as he tried getting Super to elaborate.

"A-A trap?"

"Yes. I can feel two presences beyond the light of the next room. Massive bodies of concealed chaos energy are through this tunnel. Chemicals radiating from different spectrums of the periodic table. I'm not going through, and neither should you two."

Silver and Scourge looked a bit scared, but Scourge pushed his own fear away and stood up straight.

"Well it's the only exit we've found so what choice do we have but to go through?!"

Super looked at him, his eyes rippled red.

"_We?_...No. **You **have a choice."

Silver and Scourge started getting even more worried, especially with Super's behavior starting to change. Scourge challenged again.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? JUST WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!?"

"Go through that room and die. But I still have one companion left, and I'm keeping him here whether he likes it or not."

Silver already had a guess on who the companion was.

"Can we talk about this!?"

"No, I don't think he'll listen."

Super looked at Silver. His eyes completely in spirals now.

"_You weren't planning on leaving anyway, were you?"_

"N-no no, of course not!"

He whispered "Help me" to Scourge.

Scourge, knowing that the longer they waited the more agitated Super would get, took the opportunity he had and shoved Super through the exit. Silver freaked out.

"Not like that! If there's really bad things happening on the other side then what if he get hurt?"

"Please, he's Super. The only ones getting hurt will be whoever is on the otherside."

Suddenly there were footsteps.

* * *

Sonic, Shard and Shadow continued down the hallway. Sonic started complaing for the fifth time.

"Shadow are you _sure _there's an exit around here?"

"For the last time, YES!"

"My sensors are also pickimg up strange activity down this hall."

"Yeah, highly concentrated chaos energy. About as much as three or four chaos emeralds."

As the three kept talking, they noticed two figures down the hall.

Silver and Scourge.

Shadow, Sonic and Shard ran up to them. Shadow would have said something, but Sonic bursted out first.

"Scourge!? Silver!? What are you doing here!? Isn't one of you supposed to be in the future and the other in an alternate dimensional prison?"

Silver looked at Scourge before replying back to Sonic.

"Umm yeah, well we don't know how we ended up here either."

Scourge then spoke.

"And we kinda had a third with us, but Target Face the crazy was gonna keep Silver hostage because something about that exit over there being dangerous."

Sonic's confused and mildly interested expression changed and instead a look of trying, and failing, to cover deep fear and panic.

"S-Super...you're talking...about Super...And he went crazy..._we are all going to die..._"

"Yup."

Silver, Shadow, and Shard started looking worried and confused. Especially Shadow.

"Super? Who?"

Sonic then began to explain.

"You know my Super form? Yeah, just imagine him but as an actual person and everytime he gets upset he kind of...destroys planets...But he's a nice guy when you get to know him! I just...keep him isolated with me so bad things don't happen. It kinda made me nervous when I saw him out in this place, and I had a feeling that somethimg like this was going to happen."

The nervous expression of the confused three deepend. Shadow took a deep breathe.

"Then we should get definitely go through this exit and calm him down before he supposedly starts the end of the world."

So all five ran through. For a second, everyone was comfused. It was a lush plain field of grass and flowers. But something felt off. They could all hear screaming.

_And it sounded like Super!_

* * *

"Help me! Please! I'm Sorry! Somebody! Anybody!"

Super was trapped in a machine that was painfully draining his energy. Eggman was laughing his head off.

"I'm quite suprised the left over phantom ruby energy I had didn't work on you Sonic! And I had hoped my chaos energy divider would have seperated chaos energy from you so you wouldn't be able to transform. Maybe it was those fake chaos emeralds I left to confuse Shadow's sense of direction. Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea!"

Super couldn't say anything besides a few meek grunts and whimpers of pain. He could feel himself getting weaker.

Then a camera showed five hedgehog-like silhouettes running towards their room.

"Oh, and here are your friends Sonic! Wait...THERE ARE TWO SONICS!? No, you're not Sonic! I've had someone entirely different this whole time!"

Super was starting to blacking out so he couldn't respond to Eggman, so the doctor continued to monologue.

"No matter! I'll just crush them all with my Eggpawns! That'll stall time so I can make use of your energy. Though, I wish I knew who you were. You really do look like Sonic's Super form."

Tears streamed from Super's face as he desperately clung to consciousness. He couldn't feel his body by this point. He hoped that someone would come soon.

* * *

The five beat their way through robots until they finally reached the main room. It was just like the burning city, the flower field didn't really exist. They were trapped in Eggman's lair this whole time. They eventually came to a stop at a large door. There were zapping sounds and Eggman's laughter coming through the door.

It was was time for some payback!

They kicked down the door and a giant lazer pointed at them. Eggman was behind it, standing next to a machine that had Super in it, falling in and out of consciousness.

Sonic made a smirk to Eggman, looking like he had already won.

"You sure messed up big time doc. Even I don't kick your butt, which I will, I know a little someone will do the job a bit more efficiently and more aggressively."

"And just what are you going on about you blue rodent?!"

"Since all six of us got here, I was a little worried about you-know-who over there about him flipping out about something, but I think you sealed it."

"Wait...are you talking about.."

"And when he finally passes out, all hell is gonna break loose!"

"You don't mean..!"

The other four hedgehogs were confused until they realized that they were talking about Super. Eggman, and the five turned to look at Super.

One blink, two blinks, and he was out.

The machine started overheating like crazy and Super's quills spiked menacingly. His arm starting moving and he immediately tore his way out of the machine. His eyes spiraled daggers of hatred to the doctor and the claws on his finger tips flexed and balled into a fist. The sharp teeth he had seemed to lengthen and sharpen dangerously.

Super was pissed.

"_I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND FEED YOU YOUR OWN TWO LEGS, TEAR YOU APART, AND WEAR YOUR RIBCAGE AS BATTLE ARMOR!_"

Sonic shoved the other four hedgehogs out the room.

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

There were shouts and screams but it was hard to say who screamed or shouted. It was safe to say that the whole place blew up and the lazer Eggman had worked on had blown up with it. Eggman did manage to escape with a fraction of his energy though, and because Super had used the last of what energy he had to blow up the maze he passed out soon after.

Everyone carried him to Tail's place.

* * *

The End?

* * *

**Author: If I get five reviews, I will make one shot chapters of random and wacky days of the Six S Team adventures that follow after this advent.**

** Stay Tuned!**


End file.
